1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical care support system, which improves medical service.
2. Related Art
Recently, introduction of computer technology is increasing in health care fields. For example, medical examination equipment, such as medical electronic devices, has been added a new function by adopting computerized data processing technology. Also, medical institutions have implemented data processing computer systems, which process diverse patient information such as reception, consultation, record of medication, and remuneration for medical service.
These conventional applications of computer technology in health care fields have been limited to stand-alone type medical examination equipment and to process of medical data within a medical institution or institutions belonging to the same chain. Thus, data processing technology has not been applied to process of medical data between medical institutions and other organizations through network.
Namely, conventional applications of computer technology have been limited to stand-alone type medical examination equipment and to relatively small size networks, which are constructed within a medical institution or institutions belonging to the same chain.